Happy Endings
by IceFantom
Summary: Maybe the Power of the Kings doesn't make you lonely after all. LelouchxKallen One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I wanted to happen in the end of R2.**

**For you dub watchers:  
****Wakarimashta- I understand  
****Aishiteru- I love you  
****Gomennasai- I'm sorry  
****Hai- Yes/Yes, Sir  
****Arigatou- Thank you  
****Sayonara- Goodbye  
****Gomen- Sorry  
****Ikimashou- Let's go**

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE END OF R2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or associate with Code Geass in any way.**

* * *

**Turn 22: Emperor Lelouch**

The Imperial Jet landed at Ashford Academy. Lelouch walked out of his personal jet towards Kallen. He waved and smiled at the crowd, receiving their replies of praise. He met face to face with Kallen, who was a representing the Black Knights at that point so she was willing to escort him to the negotiation room.

He heard his name being called out by someone and turned his head into the direction of the annoyance. He saw Rivalz sitting on top of the wall used to block the people away from the school. All Lelouch did was give him a cold look (ignoring him), until Rivalz got pulled down from the wall.

He continued his way towards Kallen, who was eager to talk to him for at least a little while. She requested the Black Knights that if she was suspected to be controlled by Geass, then they would kill her.

"Lelouch, why?"

"Nice to meet you. You are Captain Kozuki Kallen of the Black Knights, am I right?"

She was immediately surprised by the way he greeted her, but then she understood.

"Yes, I shall guide you."

Lelouch looked towards the Clubhouse and said, "Do you mind if we take the longer way?"

"Uh?" She looks up at him, giving him all of her attention; for politeness, of course.

He looks back at her, giving a friendly face to her.

"I feel quite nervous, and would like to walk a little."

He knows the look on her face shows that she wants to talk to him. So he lets her have that opportunity to at least get the answers she wants. She looks at him in confusion, but then she realizes this might be the last chance to talk to him. Her facial expression went back to being plain.

"Wakarimashta."

They started to walk towards the Clubhouse…

Lelouch commented, "How nostalgic…"

"I am thankful to you…"

They entered the Clubhouse, and continued walking through the lobby towards the stairs.

"If it weren't for you, we would've died back in the Shinjuku Ghetto. There wouldn't have been any Black Knights. I was so happy. I'm also honored by the fact that Zero needed me. But I didn't know what to do when I found out Zero was Lelouch… Even so, I watched you fight against Britannia… What do you plan on doing this time by allying with Suzaku?"

They reached the stairs of the lobby.

"You know that answer better than anyone outside of Britannia."

She stops to look back at him, trying to find the meaning behind his answer, and then they continue to walk up the stairs.

"Do you just want power? Do you want status? Or is it just another game?... During the Black Rebellion, Ohgi-sama told me to protect you. That you're the successor of my Onii-chan's dream…"

She stops at the top of the first flight of steps, which makes Lelouch halt.

"Lelouch, what do you think of me?! Why did you tell me that "you must live on" back inside the Ikaruga?"

He showed no emotions, but replied, "Kallen, you mean everything to me… You're the only reason I live. I've lost everything besides you. That's why I must do what I have to…"

He still showed no emotions on his face, even after his reply. Kallen started crying for three reasons: (1) She was touched and happy by his response; (2) She didn't like part of his answer, because it didn't make any sense; And (3) she didn't like that emotionless expression on his face that he gave. All of this pissed and agitated her. She slapped him on his left cheek.

"Don't toy with me Lelouch!!"

He was surprised that she actually slapped him. He lifted his hand to the spot where she had slapped him.

"Just tell me the truth. That's all I want." Kallen's voice was trembling, and she felt like trembling, but she knew she has to stand strong.

He didn't reply. Kallen got slightly more pissed. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. Lelouch reached for Kallen's left arm with his right arm, and he just left his arm hang there. The kiss they are sharing wasn't just a kiss, but it was a mutual and passionate kiss. She broke the kiss, put her hands on his shoulders, and looked into his eyes.

She averted her eyes to the floor and said, "Do you-"

"Yes Kallen, aishiteru."

At first, she cried out of relief and happiness, but instead of punching him square in the face for not telling her sooner, she hugged him, and she didn't want to let go of him. He returned the hug, not wanting to let go, either. Her nails clawed into his shoulders, and her quiet tears seeped into his Imperial robe, but he didn't care about any of that.

He whispered in her ear, saying, "Kallen, this relationship won't work out. So… you must live on…… This will be our last conversation."

Lelouch broke the hug. Even though he would like to have a relationship with Kallen and knowing that it might not happen, he suppressed his tears, and kept a plain face.

Kallen wiped her tears away, and replied, "Wakarimashta… The Supreme Council will convene inside the gymnasium."

Lelouch starts walking to the gymnasium, but stops to whisper to Kallen, "Gomennasai, Kallen…"

Then he left a dazed Kallen behind. But after a moment of thinking, he might to keep things straight and secret. He stops at the very top of the second flight of steps, and turns back to Kallen.

"I trust you can keep a secret, can you, Q-1?" He gives his famous smirk and cocks his left brow up, while he waits for her reply.

She turns around to face Lelouch with a surprised look, but then smiles softly with pleasure

"Hai, Zero-sama."

He smiles back at her softly. "Arigatou, Kallen."

"Sayonara, Lelouch."

"Sayonara, Kallen."

* * *

**Imperial Jet**

"Did you tell her?" the green-haired witch asked, hugging her Cheese-kun plushie.

"Yes. Now that I got that off of my chest, we can continue the Zero Requiem," replied the Emperor.

"But after the Zero Requiem, won't she be lonely?"

"Not if there is a double." The Emperor smirks with slight madness in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**For you dub watchers:  
****Wakarimashta- I understand  
****Aishiteru- I love you  
****Gomennasai- I'm sorry  
****Arigatou- Thank you  
****Sayonara- Goodbye  
****Ikimashou- Let's go  
****Hai- Yes/Yes, Sir**

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE END OF R2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or associate with Code Geass in any way.**

* * *

**2 months after Lelouch's "death"**

**2200 hours**

**Royal Cemetery, Japan**

Kallen walks into the cemetery with uneasiness, and not to mention very pissed. _'Why the hell did Nunnally call me right when I'm going to bed just to be in the Godforsaken place? And now I'm tired as hell!'_

Kallen was wearing the clothes and the red headband with her prefered hair style from when she was still in the resistance cell before the Black Knights ever existed.

She yawns and walks around, trying to find the girl in her wheelchair. Kallen walks around the cemetery for quite some time, until she accidentally stumbles upon the 99th Emperor's grave, which she didn't want to. It would've been in Britannia, but Empress Nunnally—herself—had requested him to be buried here in Japan, because this was where all of their happy memories had been. Kallen promised to herself to never set eyes on the tombstone again after the funeral. It reminded her of the relationship that was never meant to be.

'_Damn you, Lelouch! Why did you have to leave right when we could've had something?!'_

She starts crying then falls to her hands and knees. There was a sudden break of a twig behind her, and she acts quickly to draw out her pocket knife in disguise. She then aims the knife towards the throat of the person who dared to sneak up behind her. The person caught her arm before she shredded any unnecessary blood. It took her long enough to recognize it was Zero/Suzaku with Nunnally and her periwinkle in her wheelchair next to him.

"Gomennasai, Kallen-san, for sneaking up on you," Zero/Suzaku apologizes.

"Sorry for almost slitting your throat," she apologizes back, although she didn't mean it.

"I see you're feisty as always, Kallen!" Zero jokingly comments as he lowers her hands.

"Humph!"

She jerks her hand away, and looks towards Nunnally, wiping away her tears.

"Nice to see you again, Nunnally-chan!"

"You too, Kallen-chan! I see you're still struggling with Onii-sama's death…"

"Yeah… We could've had something, but Suzaku here had to agree to kill him!" She looks at him harshly.

"He deserved it for all of the unnecessary blood he has shed by his own hands: Shirley, Shirley's father, Euphie, and other countless people that have died at his hands…" Suzaku calmly replied.

"Kallen, please don't say his name in public. We have to keep his identity a secret, remember?" Nunnally sternly reminds her.

"Like I give a damn!" Kallen mumbles to herself.

"Anyways, I called you here to give you this." Nunnally handed her a note, while smiling inwardly.

Kallen opened the note and it read:

_Kallen:_

_I know you will be pissed off now. So, all I ask is for you to turn around._

_Lelouch_

'_Huh? What the hell is thi-'_

After turning around, Kallenfroze and all of her thoughts stopped. She saw a young man dressed in his black sleeveless tee inside his auburn jacket with black trousers on. She stared in awe. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"This is just an insane dream, yeah! Nunnallydidn't call me in the middle of the night! You aren't alive! I'm still sleeping, yeah! I'm gonna cut myself, and it won't hurt a bit!" she said as she started going mad.

Kallen got out her pocket knife, and just when the knife was about a couple centimeters away from her arm, the young man grabbed her arm and looked at her gently.

After grabbing her arm and looking into her eyes, the man said, "Kallen, this isn't a dream. Here, let me help you."

The man tilted her chin up, and kissed her. Kallendidn't know what to do at first, but the kiss reminded her of the mutual kiss that she had shared with Lelouch. After a few seconds, she wrapped her arms around him, closed her eyes, and returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist in response.

"Ikimashou, Zero," Nunnally commanded.

"Hai!" replied Zero.

Zero/Suzaku and Nunnallygot into their limo, and drove off.

Kallen broke the kiss,—her arms still around his neck—and asked, "But how?"

"Haven't you ever heard of doubles?"

Kallenstepped away from the man, and gave him her old-fashion slap—square on the left cheek.

"Damnit, Lelouch! I know what you did was good, but don't scare me like that!"

This time he's not surprised. After all, he did kind of deserve it.

"Still short-tempered as ever, I see," Lelouch teased her, while snickering.

She didn't get mad at him, to Lelouch's surprise.

"Shut up, and let's go back to my house," she commanded, while blushing and smiling.

"Isn't your mom there, too?"

"Not until a week from now. I know she can keep a secret, too. So, we have a lot of catching up to do," Kallen said, smirking deviously.

"Whatever you say, Kallen."

* * *

**Kallen's Penthouse Apartment**

**0130 hours**

Kallenwoke up in the middle of the night with sore muscles. To her disappointment, it seemed like nothing happened last night.

"I guess what happened last night was a dream…" she sadly said.

"What are you talking about?" asked a dark-haired man.

"EEP!" screamed Kallen, and fell off the bed with the sheets.

"What—you—me—us?..."

He went up to Kallen, and comfortly grasped the side of her arms.

"Calm down! Looks like someone had a trip down memory lane!"

"Memory lane?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Kallen, we're married, remember?"

"What!!? Why so fast?!!"

"We've been married for nearly five years, now…"

Then everything hit her like a sniper's bullet. She stood up, not caring that the sheets slipped off of her, revealing her naked body.

'_That's right! I must have gone on a trip, then!' _she thought.

"Heh, sorry Lelouch."

"It's okay, besides the fact that you're standing in front of me naked."

She could've slapped him. She would've slapped him! But what the hell! He's her husband! Not to mention he's naked, too...

"Speaking of being naked, you ready for round two?" she asked, holding up two fingers.

"Again?! Sheesh! Heh, anything for you…"

"Aishiteru, Lelouch."

"Aishiteru, Kallen."


End file.
